


A Merry Sherlolly Christmas - Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by Sherlockian_87



Series: A Merry Sherlolly Christmas [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Song, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sherlolly - Freeform, season 4 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: Just a bit of Sherlolly Christmas fluff. (Season 4 compliant)





	A Merry Sherlolly Christmas - Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't expect to write anything Christmas related this year ...
> 
> Not really feeling the Christmas Spirit ...
> 
> But somehow my brain managed to conjur up this bit of fluff ...
> 
> And let me tell you my brain is not in a very fluffy state ...
> 
> Ok I'm going to shut up now ... bah humbug eh? Lol
> 
> Enjoy this fluffiness and may your holiday (rest of the year if you don't celebrate anything!) be a wonderful one!

* * *

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on, all our troubles will be out of sight_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the yule-tide gay_

_From now on, our troubles will be miles away_

* * *

Molly let out a slow, soft sigh before snuggling deeper into the warmth.

"This was a wonderful idea Sherlock," she murmured.

"Hmmm?" His reply came moments later, almost as if he had been dozing.

She muffled her laughter. "This ..." she said, raising her hand to gesture at their surroundings. They were currently curled up together in a large, cozy bed. "Renting a cottage in the countryside was a brilliant idea," she continued, snuggling closer up against him.

Sherlock slipped his arm around her, turning his head to bury his nose in her hair. "I knew it wouldn't disappoint," he admitted, the tiniest bit of smug in his tone.

"Your mother though may never forgive you for purposely avoiding spending Christmas with them," Molly noted.

"Hmph. Once they both are told the reason why we wanted to spend Christmas alone, they'll understand." Sherlock moved his other arm, placing his palm against the faintly rounded curve of her belly. "We have every right to be selfish Molly, seeing as there will be three of us next year."

She tilted her head back, her mouth angled just so, so that he could press his lips to hers. They kissed quietly for a time, and he raised his hand, cradling her head in order to deepen the kiss.

"I love you," he whispered to her, his gaze locking with hers.

Even though it had been nearly over a year now since he had first spoken these three little words to her, and even though it had been under the most awful and dire circumstances, she still felt a thrill course through her veins whenever he said them again.

She raised her hand, smoothing her palm across his cheek. "I love you too," she said to him.

They kissed again, not pulling apart until the clock out in the hall began to chime midnight.

"Merry Christmas Sherlock," she said softly.

"Merry Christmas my Molly," he murmured in return.

* * *

_Through the years we all will be together_

_If the fates allow_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough_

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

* * *

 


End file.
